facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Khan James Wilkinson II
The late Great Khan James Wilkinson was head of state of the United Birtish Territories from 1st August 2010 until his death on 3rd January 2042. During his nine year rule Great Khan Wilkinson II made vast and widesweeping changes to the UBT. Biography Great Khan James Wilkinson II was born 11th June 1978 to Great Khan James Wilkinson I and Marageret under the name Frathm. During his early life, he was tought in the traditional tribal manner of the Birtish, with the tribal elders and his own father taking a lot of the responsibility for his education. This, however, was greatly disrupted when he was six, and the War of Unification raged. Even after this was over, his father continued to neglect his education, and it fell to the tribal elders much more, and even his mother. Being tought by his mother, did however, provide him with a very different insight on the world, although this was generally disregarded as a factor right through until very near the end of his life. After a fairly uneventful childhood and teenage years, things changed very quickly in his 21st year. Following a series of massive of disagreements between Frathm and his father, Great Khan James Wilkinson I, Frathm found himself disinherited by his father. Frathm wasted in no time in gathering his supporters to him, and engaging quickly on a campaign against his father. This was the start of the Third Birtish Civil War. Only following the Nordheim capture of Svalbard were Frathm and his father brought back together, when they agreed on an uneasy truce to attack and retake the holy lands of Svalbard. In the attack on the islands, both father and son were actively engaged in the fighting, with Frathm forced to withdraw from the frontline early on due to injury. His father was killed soon after this, and the joint army was forced to retreat. Following his fathers death, the Great Khan's former supporters tended to radiate towards Frathm, as his son. They tended to conveniently forget he was officially disinherited, and so no longer the late Great Khan's heir. This massive boost to his forces meant he had little trouble to finishing off other resistance, which included two of his fathers former Generals, and he established the United Birtish Territories and he was named Great Khan James Wilkinson II. Following the establishment of the UBT, Great Khan James Wilkinson II embarked on a massive scheme of legislation, a scheme that would see him through the rest of his life. He tended not to trust others to work on the truly important legislation he wanted to see passed, and so worked extremely hard to see it drafted to his exacting standards. During his rule, the Birtish people saw an unprecedented level of settling, with a massive shift from 25% of the population living in permament homes to 97%. When the timescale of this shift is taken into account, it is the fastest rate of settling that the world has ever seen. Coupled with this was a massive population boom, and a period of great productivity and prosperity. The only only thing to darken this time was the death of the Great Khan's brother and heir whilst on a mission in the Shadowlands. Following the death of the Great Khan's only relative, and assumed heir, he was implored to name another as his heir, although he never did. Whether his was because of greif, or simly because he never got round to it is unclear. Either way, should he die untimely, the UBT would be on the brink, and this is exactly what happened in 2010. After falling seriously ill, the Great Khan died without heir 3rd January, 2042. He was 64. Following his death, his inheritance was hotly disputed, and this eventually led to the UBT descending into anarchy, undoing nearly all of the work Wilkinson did during his 41 year rule. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:UBT